bloodgulchrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Flipyap
Flipyap is a Grunt stationed in Blood Gulch in the 3rd Generation. He is part of the small "non-human" group that inhabits the canyon. Although most of the canyon refuses to take him seriously due to his voice and size, he sees himself as much more than the sum of his parts, even at several points points comparing himself to Karl Marx. Brief History Flipyap was dropped off by a Phantom at Blue Base one day. Upon arrival he was promptly threatened by Terror, attacked by Apartment, confused as a terrorist by Franketti, stuck in a cupboard by Sky, and offered as a gift to Blaise. For Flipyap, that day would repeat until the day of his heroic sacrifice to kill Wintergreen. Before The Canyon Before arriving in the canyon, Flipyap lived in Balaho with his father, Dadpap, his sister, Sisyap and his brother, Flubbub. Sometime around 2551, The brutes attacked their planet, captured them, and forced them into slavery. There, only very limited contact was allowed between family members, and as such Flipyap and Dadpap could only talk once every few weeks while making sure to not draw attention. Dadpap smuggled data chips with black market Shakesphere poetry to Flipyap. One of these meetings was, however, a failure, and both Flipyap and Dadpap were caught by Grargus, a brute. He killed Dadpap, and sentenced Flipyap and his brother to work in a methane gas mine for the rest of their days. For some cosmical reason, by the time they were transferred to the mine, it was in control of the Sangheili. Flubbub and Flipyap conspired to beat the Sangheili guard to death with his own skull, and after a dare, Flipyap marched up to his Sangheili master, and yelled the codeword with which hundreds of grunts rebelled against their masters in a decisive victory. After this, Flipyap, Flubbub and Sisyap were reunited. They all joined the Unggoy army and assisted in the war against the Brutes, in which the Grunts got military backup by none other than the UNSC's finest, Wintergreen. Now, with the aid of the UNSC, the Unggoys fought at the Battle of Serenity, where they won yet another surprisingly decisive victory. Yet all was not right. Through the battle, Flipyap slowly came to realize what the UNSC was doing, and why they had sent backups to the Unggoys. They were trying to influence them into a Marxist form of government. Yet Flipyap had strayed too far from Marx's dreams. And thus, the UNSC wanted him dead. More specifically, Wintergreen wanted him dead. But to be able to kill him, he needed to first damage him. And so, Wintergreen killed Dadpap, Sisyap, and Flubbub, along with his mother. Regardless, Flipyap managed to escape, and ran off to a military base in the middle of nowhere, far away from Wintergreen. Or so he thought. Life In The Canyon Flipyap believed in liberty, equality, and certainly let the rest of Blue Team know. He made several speeches on the team comms on being treated as less than equal than the rest of the team, and about his struggles as an Unggoy. Of course, these fell on deaf ears, as the canyon could still not get over his adorable size. When the Green Team Rebellion broke out, he took Purple Team's side, although he didn't really contribute anything. Eventually, he became aware of Wintergreen's presence in the canyon, and they had one final fight on top of Green Base, where Flipyap stuck an energy gauntlet in Wintergreen, freezing both of them.